


Silent Dreams

by Protovalkyrie1



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Drama, Dream Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protovalkyrie1/pseuds/Protovalkyrie1
Summary: Molly Corvidis had a plan to start a business and carve out a good life for herself and her family. The world is a dangerous place for a human when Psy can still your thoughts and changelings can tear you to pieces with nothing but their clawed hands. It is hard to not stand out being a human business owner in her early 20s but she trys her hardest not to step on any toes attract and too much attention. That plan goes up in smoke when her business explodes and she gets an unexpected visit from a mysterious Psy who may be the man of her dreams or her worst nightmare.





	Silent Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> After waiting three long years for a novel pairing a Psy with a human woman and considering it will likely be at least two more years before Nalini writes of such a pairing so I want to put to words some fantasy with a little fan fiction. This is my first time doing anything like this so I may make changes later on I'm not 100% sure where I am going with this. There will be possible spoilers for those who have not read all the books in the series.
> 
>  
> 
> The story will take place some time in Circa 2031 before the Fall of Silence but sometime after Marshall's assassination because I want the first two chapters to take place before Pax becomes head of the Marshall Group he isn't mentioned until Shield of Winter which takes place right after the Fall of Silence. So it is unclear exactly when in the books this occurs but I assume there was some backstabbing and family in fighting involved so I do not think it took place right after Marshall's death.

Molly was dreaming nothing unusual about that she was dressed in her usually casual clothes. The snowy field in the picturesque Vermont landscape was similar to the portrait she had seen that day. There were trees in the distance heavy with snow. What was unusual was the handsome blonde man standing about 10-feet in front of her. The man was young about her age dressed in an expensive suit ensemble she was about to joke that she felt underdressed when she noticed he felt off. _Psy,_ whispered the part of her brain that had evolved to warn her of dangerous predators. Molly looked beyond the attractive cover, looked at his eyes, the way he _felt._ This was a Psy male, he was Silent down to his bones a blue-eyed monster wearing a patrician mask. The kind of predator that could kill with a thought and look good doing it. The worse kind for a human without a natural mental shield. If he was surprised by her presence it wouldn’t show. Could a Psy hurt her in her dreams? Molly crossed her arms and fought down a shudder as fear would be viewed as a weakness to one without feeling. She wouldn’t be able to attribute it to the weather because it was not that cold in her dream world. Molly hated the cold. But she had to force her question out of her throat had to find out if this was nightmare or a cruel reality.

“Why are you in my dream?” She managed to sound steady and even somewhat annoyed. Good. Those chilly blue eyes met her brown ones and he spoke, “How do you know this is your dream?” The Ice Monster countered in an English-accented voice she should not be finding pleasant despite its chill. Seeing it for the trick it was she answered back just as coolly, “Psy don’t dream.” Molly hadn’t known the fun fact mentioned by her psychology professor in a Freud lecture would ever come in handy. Dreams convey emotions something the Psy are not supposed to possess. He is either in her dream or he is not as silent as he appears. It is unlikely, both and any further obfuscation would be to admit a flaw. The Psy do not tolerate flaws.

“Yes, Psy don’t dream.” He murmured considering as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket. He doesn’t know why he is here either, Molly realized almost feeling relieved, but she didn’t let her guard down. It could be a ploy she needs to keep hammering. “If you are not going to tell me why you are here can I know your name?” She asked. The hammer hit home on the final nail of her coffin with his answer, “Pax Marshall.”

Molly sucked in a breath there was no hiding the fear now. She made a habit of researching the major Psy Family Groups to know where and who to avoid when doing business. The Marshall’s were definitely up there, the family head had been the leader of the feared Psy Council. This Psy male was a Member of a powerful family, likely a power himself, and he has seen her face. If this Psy wasn’t a figment of her imagination Molly’s days were now officially numbered.

Pax Marshall watched all regal arrogance and expectation now. Molly blinked once, twice, stared back. If he hadn’t pried her identity from her brain by now that means he can’t not here at least. Doesn’t mean he can’t use her face to find and kill her later but a name would definitely aide in that process.  However, if he thinks she going to make this easy for him he had another thing coming.

Somehow maintaining his expressionless façade Pax said, “You are aware it is common courtesy to tell me your name in return?”  Well hot damn she was right, he doesn’t know who she is well, no why in hell was she going to tell him she changed the subject. “Yes, I am very much aware of common courtesy and I do not consider invading someone’s dream without permission as very courteous.” Something passed through the Ice Monster’s eyes for just a second. Surprised? Molly doubted anyone spoke to _the_ Pax Marshall like that and lived. Whomever _the_ Pax Marshall was is not in any way revelant. He wore his arrogance and self-confidence like a second skin even more so than most Psy and considering most Psy that was saying something.

If he was the real however, her days are numbered regardless she might as well die knowing she got a reaction out of a being encased in ice. If he was aware of his slip it didn’t show his gaze shifted to take in her imagined country side. The Marshall Group’s head estate was in Vermont does he recognized location where the portrait was painted or even the portrait itself? Sure, she had made changes but it was a notably piece, worth a considerably enough sum to earn Psy attention. Molly hoped not the fewer clues he had the better. Molly had never been to Vermont, the furthest north she had ever been was Washington D.C. for a family vacation when she was small. She could use her ignorance to her advantage maybe she could---

Pax’s voice interrupted her panicked plotting. “You dream with great clarity. I do not recognize this location did you imagine it yourself?” Molly saw her out and took it without hesitation, “Mostly though I had been looking at some pictures on my phone before going to bed.” She lied as flawless as she had to that poor banker that gave her the loan for her club. “Fascinating.” There was genuine interest in that tone and Molly knew she screwed up. Big time. Pax removed his hands from his pockets and bent down… Molly had never seen snow before could only imagine the texture and what it felt like. As he reached down to pick of a handful of snow her world shattered.


End file.
